Pick Me Up
by EmeraldgreenTomboy
Summary: It can't be…I am not falling in love with my best friend…no, no, no! Why should he love me anyways…he could have any girl he wants, he is that gorgeous. Why pick me?


**A/N: Hey guys! **

**Whats up? Nothing much? Same here!  
**

**_THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! WHOOPEEEEEE!_ **

**I finally finished it. It took me really long. I have to say I am pretty proud of it, but I won't clap for myself quite yet ("But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live." -Ghirahim, LOL). I know there is room for TONS of improvement. ****The title was really hard to come up with, so please don't kill me if its not the best title you have ever seen.**

**I can finally lay off the writing for a day or two to do some of my summer math packet. I still haven't started it, but I do intend on finishing it before I go on vaycay. I really truly do hate math.  
**

**About this fic: Its my baby. I love it. If you guys see anything wrong with the story, please don't hesitate to tell me. I want to fix it. I also think that this story is good as a oneshot, and I probs won't continue it. Sorry if I disappoint! But you can give me your ideas! I would love to write more fanfics like these!  
**

**Oh and BTW, I came up with this fic completely out of my imagination, so if anything like this has ever happened to you before, I assure you it has nothing to do with it.  
**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, no matter how much I want to.

RATING: T, but in my opinion, nothing too bad. Harmless Zelink

WARNINGS: Really, nothing much. If you guys think the rating should change or something, go ahead and tell me in your reviews or PM me.

GENRE: Romance/Humor...I don't think I did too well on the humor part.

SUMMARY: It can't be…I am not falling in love with my best friend…no, no, no! Why should he love me anyways…he could have any girl he wants, he is that gorgeous. Why pick me?

**Anyways, _PLEASE_ read...it means the world to me... And I know its really bad...  
**

* * *

Pick Me Up

"Oh Zellie! I'm home!" Link shouts from the door. I merely groan in response as I lay on my bed. Link was the last person I wanted to see right now. "Come on Zellie, don't you remember what we wanted to do tonight?"

Link Avalon, my best friend, shares an apartment with me. We both attend the Eldin Institute of Art (EIA), but neither of us wanted one of those small dormitories on campus. So we rented out an apartment not too far way from the Institute. Link also happens to be one of the most popular boys in EIA. I can see why. He's perfect in every way: he has a brain, he works out, and he is SO good looking, I want to kiss him senseless and- I didn't say anything. I'll admit- we did do some…stuff… but it was only because we were drunk! I swear it was for no other reason! Goddesses, I'm remembering those nights…yes, we did it more than once. It means NOTHING. We are just friends. Just friends. I think.

I hate so many things about Link. First, he knows me better than anyone else…in more ways than one. He knows my weaknesses, my favorite things to do, and my fears…and he takes advantage of it. He knows if I get mad at him, I can't stay mad at him for long. He uses his silly seductiveness to charm me in to forgiving him. I curse my brain and body for giving in. He also annoys me for the fun of it- I am ignoring the comment he made once that 'I'm cute when I'm annoyed'. And I hate the fact that whenever he flirts with girls, it HAS to be in front of me.

It's amazing that I can actually stand him. The number of times I would have slapped him senseless for his smart and arrogant remarks exceeds the number of exams we've had. And mind you, that is saying something right there. I promised him we would watch a movie tonight and eat our favorite ice cream to celebrate the end of exams.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" I grumbled.

"Are you, now?" A voice whispered right next to my ear. I didn't even have time to scream before the covers were pulled off of me roughly and I was picked up by 200 pounds of a sexy man.

"LINK! Let go of me!" I squealed, laughing. I heard him chuckle while he hoisted me even higher in to the air. I screamed like a little girl.

"You want me to let go of you? Awful long way to fall, but I can do that," he said, smirking that sexy smirk of his. My eyes widened as I looked down. He was right!

"Don't you DARE let go of me! Just…just…PUT. ME. DOWN!" I could hear him laughing as I continued by feeble protests, hitting his back with my fist. I knew it wouldn't hurt him.

"Nope. Not until I get you to the kitchen. By the way, what type of ice cream did you get?" He asked as I felt him begin to move.

"Maybe I will tell you once you PUT ME DOWN!" By this time we had already reached our very small kitchen. It just had a sink, 2 cupboards, a microwave, an oven, and a refrigerator/freezer.

I sighed as Link carefully put me down on the ground. I already missed being in his arms. Resisting the urge to hug him, I walked over to the freezer and pulled out two extra large tubs of ice cream. Handing one to him, I said, "The chocolate is for you, the coffee is for me. And try not to slobber all over our couch, okay? I spent 3 hours last time cleaning up your stupid, sticky, gooey mess."

It was true. The last time we had eaten ice cream on the couch, Link dropped a ton of it on the couch. I slapped him when he said (while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively) that it would be VERY enjoyable if he and I licked it off with our tongues. Not that I was disagreeing, of course.

He just grinned at me. I tried to hide the growing blush on my face as I turned around to get two spoons from the cupboard. I was shocked when he came up behind me and wrapped his free arm around my waist. His lips brushed the tip of my ear, and I gulped. "Are you sure you don't want to share a spoon, Zellie?" He whispered, a smirk evident in his voice. I tensed for a second. Then I turned around and whacked him on the head with a spoon. "Idiot," I muttered.

My face must have been as red a tomato. I could feel his eyes on me as I studied the floor. Wait. Link? Looking at me? Impossible. I pushed past him, and on my way to the living room, I handed him his spoon.

Link followed me out, already eating his ice cream. "Delicious, Zellie…we should do this more often," he said, licking the spoon clean. I smiled.

"If we do this more often, it would so fall on my hips." I told him bluntly.

He stopped and looked me up and down. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. Seeing this, he smirked. "Now, why is the fair Zellie blushing? Is it because of me?"

"Shut up Link."

"Of course I will. Wouldn't want you getting all hot and flustered, after all."

"I am NOT hot!" I winced, instantly realizing the mistake I just made.

"I'm not so sure about that…" He commented. I slapped him. All he did was grin. Oh, I love that grin. I love his smirk. I love his voice. I love his body. I love his personality. I love everything about him. Er, what?

Oh, no.

It can't be…I am not falling in love with my best friend…no, no, no! The tension would be so thick between us! He didn't like me that way, and I knew it. He annoyed me for the fun of it, he flirted with other girls to make me angry, and he teased me all the time! Why should he love me anyways…he could have any girl he wants, he is that gorgeous. Why pick me?

"Zellie," Link said, waving a hand in front of my face. "Zelda. Snap out of it. You look kinda down…" I managed a strained smile. "I'm fine, Link…"

He didn't believe a word of it, and I knew it. While we walked towards the living room, I asked, "What movie do you want to watch, Link?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about the one that Navi gave you? The new comedy?"

Navi is my best girlfriend. She has an awesome taste in movies and style, and she always gives me movies that she's already watched before. "You mean _Gone Cuccos? _The one starring Nabooru Spirit?" I asked. He nodded his head.

I took out the DVD case and looked at the back. Oh, wow! Nabooru Spirit, Malon Lonlonea, Ganondorf Dragmire, and Sheik Impaz in the same movie?

"Link, you do realize that…" Oh goddesses. I am about to faint. Why is it so hot in here? I can't believe it. Link took off his shirt. He has the most gorgeous tanned skin ever…and his abs…! I didn't notice I was gawking at him until he said, "See something you like?" I blushed maroon, and looked up at his face. Of course, he was smirking. "Yes…I mean! Um, no. I see nothing I like…" I coughed out. He just raised an eyebrow. Suddenly remembering what I was going to say to him before he took off his shirt, I said, "You do realize this is a ROMANTIC comedy?"

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"Never mind, Link." Link hates romance. He always has.

After I put the movie in, I was about to go lie on the sofa- when I saw Link had already comfortably stretched his half naked body out on it. Unsure of what to do, I stretched myself out on the floor, my back against the couch. The next thing I knew, a pair of bare arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up to lay on the couch. I turned my head to give Link a questioning look. He just grinned.

Oh, this felt nice. Link was so warm, and I loved how protectively he wrapped his arm around my waist. Link's hot breath on my neck was beginning to make me dizzy. I let out a soft moan. Link heard it. Just my luck. I stiffened in surprise when he kissed my neck softly, whispering to me, "Is this comfortable, Zellie?" The way he whispered it to me nearly made me shiver, but I knew he would notice. I let out a soft sigh, accompanied with a nod of my head.

Link was silent for a while. I took the chance to think about him again. Did he love me back? Should I tell him? Or would he push our friendship and me away? My mind was having a war with itself. Deep down, I knew the only way was to ask him. But should I take the risk? "I love him…" I whispered to myself. I gasped when I realized I had said it out loud.

Link stiffened. "What did you say?" He asked incredulously. I began to blush. "Nothing! I said nothing!"

To say what happened next surprised me is an understatement. In a matter of seconds, Link had grabbed our ice cream tubs, put them on the table, flipped me over, and pinned me to the couch with his body. I stared at him in amazement. His eyes held something that I had never seen before…or…I have…it's just I never recognized it. Love. Link loves me? He truly loves me?! This was too good to be true.

"I love this one girl…" he whispered, his hot breath tickling my face.

"Oh?" I asked, still a little doubtful.

"She's very hot…" He kissed my forehead.

"Is she, now?"

"Mmhmm…and she's so smart…" He kissed my right cheek.

"Really?" I had never thought of myself as smart.

"Yes…I love to tease her…" He kissed my left cheek.

"I think she knows."

"I live with her…" He kissed my nose.

"What a lucky girl."

"And to top it off…she just so happens to be lying underneath me right now."

He grinned at me. His lips slowly descended to mine. The feeling of his lips on mine…it was pure bliss. I kissed him back, and our kisses quickly began to get more passionate and heated. My hands ran all over his upper body, through his golden hair, and massaged his back. His hands were everywhere, running up and down the sides of my body, and tracing every curve. Goddesses, he was such a good kisser…

We broke the kiss for air.

"Do you think she loves me back?" He asked, his eyes smiling.

"Oh, I KNOW she does. She loves you so much…because she knows you will always pick her up, and never drop her or put her down…" I smiled at him.

He smiled, a cute boyish smile, and brought his head down for another mind-blowing kiss.

And lets just say that…we stayed VERY warm that night, it was wonderful waking up next to him, and we were both EXHAUSTED the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Well...how was it (prepares herself for the blow...)? Meep...I'm so nervous... **

BTW: If you think that the rating should change, please PM me or review.

If there were any typos at all I MUST KNOW. And if you guys know any stories like this out there, please tell me the title because I really want to see it!

**BTW- I know this is an odd question, but do any of you like coffee ice cream? It seems like I am the only one amongst my friends who does... :/ If not, what flavors do you like?  
**

** Oh, and do any of you find Ghirahim attractive in a weird way...? I am SO sorry I don't know where that came from. **

**Review? pretty please with link's boxers on top? ** [rides away on epona...]

REVIEW! CLICK THAT BUTTON!

LOVE AND HUGS AND KISSES AND LINKS TO ALL ;)

-**emerald **


End file.
